Kisah Birunya Langit
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Seorang anak perempuan bermain di halaman rumahnya dan tiba-tiba saja bertanya kepada ibunya tentang asal langit berwarna biru. Sang ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, tapi, sang ibu malah bercerita. Cerita apa itu?/Bad Summary/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?
1. The Story

Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah seindah senyuman seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang sedang berbaring di atas rumput-rumput hijau di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dengan ditemani boneka _teddy bear _berwarna coklat, anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan itu memandang langit beserta awan-awan putih yang sedang terbang ditiup angin. Ibu dari anak perempuan itu lalu menghampiri putrinya dan ikut berbaring di samping putri kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu berbalik menghadap ibu kandungnya. Ibunya yang merasa aneh putrinya tiba-tiba berbalik dan langsung menatap mata hitam milik putrinya.

"Ada apa Yora_-chan?_" tanya ibu dari anak perempuan yang akan berusia lima tahun di bulan Februari nanti.

"_Kaasan, _mengapa langit berwarna biru? Padahal 'kan ada warna lain seperti ungu, kuning, bahkan merah muda. Kenapa harus biru?" tanya Yora dengan antusias.

Wanita yang dipanggil _kaasan _oleh Yora tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan putri kecilnya. Diacak-acak rambut hitam pendek Yora yang saat itu dihiasi dengan jepit merah muda kesayangannya. _"Kaasan _punya satu cerita, Yora_-chan _mau dengar?" tanya ibu dari Yora yang bernama Aishi.

"Tapi _kok _pertanyaan Yora dibiarkan begitu saja? Yora ingin tahu jawaban _Kaasan." _Ucap Yora sedikit kecewa.

"Cerita yang _Kaasan _ceritakan akan menjawab pertanyaan Yora_-chan."_ Jawab Aishi disertai senyuman manis dari bibirnya.

"Hm… baiklah, Yora mau dengar." Kata Yora sambil tersenyum kepada _Kaasan_-nya.

"Dengarkan dengan baik ya?" kata Aishi mulai bercerita. Sementara Yora memeluk boneka _teddy bear _kesayangannya sambil mendengarkan _Kaasan-_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu, yang belum bisa dipastikan dengan tepat tahunnya, ada sebuah kerajaan yang cukup besar. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh tiga raja yang sejak dulu sudah bersahabat. Bahkan, kakek moyang tiga raja itu sudah bersahabat sangat dekat. Kerajaan itu bernama Kerajaan Nokacho. Kerajaan yang dibangun di tengah-tengah samudera perbatasan antara Kerajaan Nokacho dan Kerajaan _Sannin. _Sudah sepantasnya tiga raja di Kerajaan Nokacho memiliki pengganti untuk meneruskan kerajaan Nokacho. Tiga raja Nokacho pun menikah dengan perempuan sebaya mereka dan memiliki anak.

Sayangnya, Raja Yamanaka di Kerajaan Nokacho, yaitu Raja Inoichi memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Perempuan dianggap belum bisa memimpin Kerajaan Nokacho. Hal itu yang menyebabkan Raja Inoichi khawatir dengan masa depan Kerajaan Nokacho yang sudah dibangun oleh kakek moyangnya dulu bersama sahabat-sahabat baiknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa aku harus mencari anak laki-laki dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak agar bisa meneruskan kerajaan Nokacho?" tanya Raja Inoichi kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Salah seorang sahabatnya yang berbadan besar itu hanya menatap Raja Inoichi heran. "Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran putrimu? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak laki-laki untuk dijadikan penggantimu?" tanya Raja Choza dari perwakilan Raja Akimichi.

"Bukan begitu, bagaimana pun aku ingin Kerajaan Nokacho tetap ada. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian termasuk ayah serta kakek moyangku." Jawab Raja Inoichi. "Kalau memang aku harus mengangkat anak laki-laki, sepertinya aku akan mengangkat Deidara sebagai anak laki-lakiku. Dia pantas menjadi seorang raja." Sambung Raja Inoichi.

"Aku tidak setuju kalau kau harus sampai mengangkat anak demi kerajaan Nokacho, memangnya ada yang salah dengan anak perempuan? Lagi pula anak perempuanmu cantik dan manis. Siapa tahu anak perempuanmu bisa memberikan kesan yang baru di kerajaan ini. Kerajaan Nokacho tidak pernah kehadiran bayi perempuan yang cantik dan manis seperti ini, bukan?" kata Raja Choza sambil memakan beberapa buah kesukaannya.

"Aku akui Ino memang manis seperti ibunya, aku juga sangat menyayangi Ino. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan secantik dan semanis Ino. Tapi, bagaimana dengan masa depan Kerajaan Nokacho? Aku hanya tidak mau Kerajaan Nokacho hancur hanya karena aku dan putri kecilku." Jelas Inoichi.

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas kemudian angkat bicara. "Nikahkan saja Ino dengan Shikamaru atau Chouji. Setidaknya, keturunan Yamanaka sudah bersatu dengan Nara ataupun Akimichi. Dengan begitu, anak dari Ino dengan Shikamaru ataupun Chouji bisa mewakili Raja Yamanaka dan Raja Nara atau Raja Akimichi." Jelas Raja Shikaku—Raja Nara yang terkenal sangat jenius.

Choza sebagai Raja Akimichi tersenyum mendengar usulan dari sahabat baiknya Shikaku. Tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana ekspresi Inoichi mendengar usul dari sahabatnya, wajahnya kini terlukis begitu besar kebahagiaan. Diskusi mereka berakhir dengan suara tangis dari satu-satunya bayi perempuan.

"_Mendokusai!" _kata Raja Shikaku sukses mendapatkan _deathglare _dari Raja Inoichi yang tidak terima ucapan Raja Shikaku untuk putrinya. Sementara Raja Choza hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**20 tahun kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino putri dari Raja Inoichi, Nara Shikamaru putra dari Raja Shikaku, dan Akimichi Chouji putra dari Raja Choza sudah berusia 20 tahun. Selesai pesta ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino yang ke-20 tahun, si empunya pesta duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon kamarnya di istana Kerajaan Nokacho sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Rambut pirangnya terurai dihembuskan oleh angin membuat putri Raja Yamanaka ini terlihat sangat cantik.

"Bosan melihat langit berwarna-warni seperti itu, bosan ya? Aku juga bosan disuruh memilih antara Shikamaru ataupun Chouji di setiap ulang tahunku. Tak ada pertanyaan lain selain pertanyaan 'Jadi, Ino kau pilih Shikamaru atau Chouji untuk pendampingmu kelak?' atau 'Shikamaru itu jenius, tapi Chouji juga baik hati, kalau kau pilih siapa, Ino?' apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain itu?" kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Langit memang selalu terlihat berwarna-warni. Berwarna-warni layaknya bunga-bunga peliharaan Ino di kebun bunga miliknya. Hanya ada burung-burung gagak hitam yang terbang kesana-kemari sebagai tanda waktunya beristirahat di dalam kamar untuk waktu yang cukup lama—malam. Malam hari dan pagi hari di bumi yang dihuni oleh dua kerajaan besar hanya ditandai dengan burung gagak hitam dan burung merpati. Hal itu juga yang menambah panjang _list _kebosanan Ino.

Tiba-tiba sebuah batu kerikil jatuh dari atap kerajaan dan sayangnya, batu kerikil itu jatuh tepat di kepala Ino dan membuat Ino mencari orang yang usil melempar kerikil itu. Ditemuinya seorang pemuda berusia sama dengannya sedang berbaring di atas atap Kerajaan Nokacho. _'Aku harap kau tidak membuat masalah, Pemalas!' _ucap _inner _Ino.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, Tuan Putri." Kata orang yang dipanggil 'pemalas' oleh Ino. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Muda Nara, yaitu Nara Shikamaru.

"Mengganggumu? Yang ada kau yang menggangguku, Pangeran." Jawab Ino dengan penekan dikata 'pangeran.'

"_Tck. _Sudahku bilang jangan panggil aku pangeran. _Mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru sambil meloncat turun ke balkon kamar Ino.

"Kau bilang kau mau tidur? Sana kembali ke kamarmu! Jangan menggangguku lagi!" perintah Ino.

"Kau tidak berhak mengusirku." Kata Shikamaru santai sambil duduk di samping Ino dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diganggu ya sudah pindah saja ke kamarmu. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang tiap malam selalu datang ke balkon ini. Jadi, hakku untuk mengusir siapapun yang berada di daerah kekuasaanku." Kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya diam tidak merespon kata-kata Ino barusan.

Shikamaru dan Ino terdiam dan menikmati langit berwarna-warni. Tidak ada yang memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan kembali. Keduanya seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan suasana langit yang berwarna-warni, angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya, serta wangi berbagai macam bunga dari kamar Ino. Beberapa menit menikmati suasana hening, Ino mulai memikirkan masalah pendamping hidupnya lagi. Ya memang tidak ada hal lain selain masalah pendamping hidup yang terus Ino pikirkan.

"Kerajaan macam apa ini? Mewajibkan seorang laki-laki yang memerintah. Padahal, di Kerajaan _Sannin _mewajibkan salah satunya perempuan." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Ino hanya menatap Shikamaru heran. Shikamaru memang sering berada dipihaknya, terutama dalam masalah pendamping hidup yang mewajibkan Ino memilih satu diantara Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mungkin, menurut Shikamaru masalah pendamping hidup Ino sangat merepotkan untuknya, terutama karena Shikamaru juga dengan sangat terpaksa ikut dalam acara pendamping hidup Ino.

"Shika," panggil Ino.

"Hm… apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Jujur, pertanyaan Ino barusan keluar dari perkiraan Shikamaru. Walaupun Shikamaru sebenarnya ahli dibidang strategi perang membantu Raja Shikaku, tapi tetap saja, strateginya selalu gagal setiap kali berbicara dengan perempuan, terutama Ino dan ibunya.

"Ayo jawab!" pinta Ino memaksa Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menikahimu. Setelah menikah, kita harus memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Setelah anak perempuan kita besar nanti, akan aku nikahkan dengan anak laki-laki Chouji. Sehingga menghasilkan keturunan perpaduan antara Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi. Jadi, cucuku nanti tidak akan direpotkan dengan urusan pendamping hidup seperti neneknya ini." Jawab Shikamaru dengan ringan. "Sehingga, Kerajaan Nokacho hanya akan dipimpin oleh satu raja, tidak tiga raja seperti ini. Menurutku tidak efektif." Sambung Shikamaru lagi.

Ino tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. _'Tak kusangka dia sudah memikirkan nasib cucunya nanti sampai sejauh itu.' _Ucap Ino dalam hati. "Jawabanmu memuaskan, berbeda dengan jawaban Chouji." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Memangnya Chouji jawab apa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia bilang, dia belum siap untuk menikah karena dia belum bisa membangun sebuah tempat makan. Dia takut aku akan kelaparan jika bersamanya. Entahlah aku masih bingung dengan cara berpikir Chouji." Jawab Ino. "Kau tidak memberiku kado?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba keluar dari topik awal pembicaraan.

Shikamaru menggeleng sambil melirik Ino. "Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mengubah warna langit, aku bosan dengan warna langit yang berwarna-warni terlalu ramai. Bukannya lebih indah kalau warna langit mempunyai satu warna? Lebih cantik dan terlihat _simple._ Siapa tahu jika warna langit bisa berubah, aku tidak akan terlalu bosan. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku sudah bosan ditanyakan pertanyaan yang sama di setiap ulang tahunku. Aku ingin menghapus salah satu _list _kebosanan seorang Putri Raja Yamanaka._"_ Jelas Ino.

"Mengubah warna langit? Kau pikir aku Asuma-_sensei _yang bisa memainkan sihir-sihir dan mengubah warna langit. _Mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

Ino tidak menjawab kata-kata Shikamaru. Ino terdiam dan menatap langit yang berwarna-warni. Langit yang kosong tanpa ada sesuatu pun yang menghiasinya, hanya ada berbagai macam warna langit. Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama menyukai langit, walaupun langit di atas sana terlihat sangat ramai warnanya. Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, Ino sudah memejamkan matanya dengan posisi kepala berada dipundak kanan Shikamaru. Dengan balutan _purple dress _yang cukup mewah, Ino tertidur di balkon kamarnya, ditemani Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru tetap memberikan pundak kanannya untuk tempat Ino tertidur. Pemuda berpakaian kemeja putih dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah ini lalu memejamkan mata untuk mencoba tidur seperti gadis di sampingnya.

Seseorang sedang memotret kebersamaan Shikamaru dan Ino dari atas atap istana Kerajaan Nokacho. Dia hanya tersenyum mendapatkan hasil gambar yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, ditambah rekaman video yang berhasil diambilnya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran Shikamaru dan Putri Ino sepertinya cocok. Yora-_chan _yakin mereka akan menikah. Tapi, yang mengambil foto mereka itu siapa ya? _Kaasan, _Pangeran Shikamaru dan Putri Ino akan menikah 'kan?" tanya Yora mulai penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita dari _Kaasan_-nya.

"Hm… bagaimana ya? Lebih baik _Yora-chan _sarapan dulu, nanti baru _Kaasan _lanjutkan ceritanya." Kata Aishi kepada putri kecilnya.

Yora tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Aishi lalu mengangkat Yora dan membawanya ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sementara Yora masih sibuk mencari tahu kelanjutan kisah dari Pangeran Shikamaru dan juga Putri Ino. _'Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Putri Ino dan Pangeran Shikamaru? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan warna langit yang aku tanyakan pada Kaasan? Ah… penuh misteri.' _Ucap Yora dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tada! Satu lagi fict ber-_genre _FANTASY karya Yola-ShikaIno yang abal ini *waks xD

Maaf bila fict kurang memuaskan. Apalagi fict ini benar-benar imajinasi Yola yang terinspirasi dari langit biru di daerah pedesaan. Untuk tokoh Yora dan Aishi Cuma sebagai pengantar cerita aja kok :P *kayak serial Barbie gitu ahaha xD*

Oh iya untuk fict ini, Yola pastikan lebih dari 3 chapter-w- wk :D

Yora diambil dari bahasa Jepangnya langit (Sora) biar gak terlalu mirip ya diganti jadi Y deh S-nya. Sementara nama Aishi diambil dari nama kAI dan SHIn. Duo kece dari fict-nya Momma nufze _(Mendokusai Brothers). _Semoga readers mau meninggalkan jejaknya berupa review di fict Yola.

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**Keep Hyper and Love SHIKAINO {}  
LOVE YOU C-SIF :*  
=Light Guardian=**


	2. Keputusan

Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**.**

**.**

**_Review Zone_**

**nufze: **Ino milih Shikamaru gak ya? Silahkan di baca di chapter ini *pasang muka sok misterius* :D Keturunan? Masih jauh sepertinya Nara Junior-nya /heh :v **qwerty: **Wah... baguslah, dikira fict ini bakal bikin pembaca bingung(?) :D Oh iya, ini update-annya ;) **Guest:** LongLive ShikaIno! Ini kelanjutannya ya? Semoga gak bosen baca fict Pair ShikaIno ;) '-')b **TitaniaGirl: **Duh... sebenernya gara-gara itu juga sih :) *malu2 rusa* **mega****: **Yang ngambil fotonya? Siapa yaa? Temukan jawabannya di chapter ini haha :D Thanks mau mencantumkan fic ini d list fav-nya mega :D **Sanrock: **Ini sudah apdet :D Tenang, yola usaha-in fict ini gak ngegantung *harap2 cemas*

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai sarapan saatnya Aishi melanjutkan cerita yang sempat terhenti tadi untuk Yora. Yora duduk di atas kursi yang berada di meja makan. Sebelum melanjutkan bercerita, Aishi membereskan perlengkapan yang baru saja digunakan oleh keluarganya untuk sarapan. Dengan sabar Yora menunggu _Kaasan_-nya selesai beres-beres ditemani oleh boneka _teddy bear _kesayangannya.

"Udah beres 'kan? Yora penasaran nih! Ayo _Kaasan _lanjutin!" pinta Yora ketika melihat Aishi mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap yang berada di meja makan.

"Ayo kita ke halaman belakang!" ajak Aishi.

Yora menggeleng sebelum menjawab _Kaasan _-nya. "Tidak. Di sini saja. Ayo! Ayo!" kata Yora sudah tidak sabar.

"Hm…" kata Aishi mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Ino menyadari dirinya sudah berada di atas kasurnya. _Purple dress _yang kemarin dipakainya pun masih melekat ditubuhnya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir. Sosok pangeran Nara kini sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya, satu ranjang. Ino segera melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Jas yang dikenakan Shikamaru masih sama, begitu pula dan celana panjang yang dipakai Shikamaru saat pesta ulang tahun Yamanaka Ino kemarin.

"Hoam…" kata Shikamaru mengagetkan Ino yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak langsung bangun dan duduk, melainkan menatap mata Ino, mata _aquamarine _yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan warna biru yang Shikamaru sukai. Biru yang merupakan cat kamar Shikamaru, tempat yang paling sering Shikamaru gunakan. Tempat yang selalu mengingatkan Shikamaru dengan jam tidurnya dan memberikan kenyamanan. Nyaman. Begitulah perasaan yang selalu ada di dalam diri Shikamaru setiap kali melihat mata indah milik gadis keturunan Raja Yamanaka ini.

"Mengapa melihatku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan polosnya dan jangan lupa ekspresi baru bangun tidur ala seorang Nara muda.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDUR DI RANJANGKU?" teriak Ino nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga Shikamaru. Untungnya Shikamaru sudah siap dengan telunjuk yang menutup jalan masuknya suara Ino ke gendang telinganya.

"_Mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru pelan. Sepelan apapun Shikamaru berbicara selalu saja bisa didengar oleh Ino, termasuk sekarang ini. Melihat ekspresi ibunya yang sedang marah terlukis diwajah Ino membuat Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan tatapan maafkan-aku-ibu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Salah sendiri kau tertidur di balkon kamarmu dengan posisi kepala berada di atas pundakku. Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan sehingga aku membawamu masuk ke dalam kamarmu ini, Putri." Jelas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memang senang memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Putri atau Tuan Putri. Walaupun Shikamaru memanggil Ino seperti itu untuk menurunkan tingkat amarah Ino. Tapi, bagi Shikamaru panggilan Putri atau Tuan Putri memang pantas untuk Ino, sangat pantas. Wajah Ino yang cantik yang dimiliki Ino menjadi _point _yang menyebabkan Shikamaru memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Putri. Setidaknya Shikamaru adalah lelaki normal yang menyukai wajah cantik Ino ditambah lagi badan Ino yang menurutnya pas. Ya walaupun terkadang Shikamaru berubah menjadi cerewet setiap kali mendengar Ino melakukan diet ketat untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

Sementara Ino sangat senang bila dipanggil dengan sebutan kerajaan itu, terutama sebutan kerajaan itu digunakan Shikamaru untuk memanggil Ino. Bukannya Ino sombong, tapi Ino senang bisa membuat Shikamaru memanggilnya Putri Ino. Sahabat merah mudanya di Kerajaan _Sannin—_Sakura bahkan tidak pernah dipanggil Putri Sakura oleh Shikamaru.

"Lalu, mengapa tidak langsung kembali ke kamarku setelah membawaku ke atas ranjang? Kesempatan?" tanya Ino terus menyerang Shikamaru dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak mau keluar dari kamarmu dengan posisi kau sudah tertidur, dikiranya aku melakukan sesuatu padamu." Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Oh." Jawab Ino sesingkat-singkatnya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru merenggut guling berwarna putih yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan memeluknya sambil menutup mata _onyx-_nya lagi.

"Tuh kan… kamu malah memeluk gulingku! Kembalikan! Ambil gulingmu sendiri!" perintah Ino.

"Dibanding memeluk tubuhmu, _troublesome!_" jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya. Ucapan santai dari Shikamaru membuat pipi Ino semakin memanas dan membuat kedua pipi putih bersih Ino merona.

"Dasar mesum!" ucap Ino sambil mencubit lengan Shikamaru.

"Setidaknya badanmu lebih cocok dijadikan guling untukku peluk, dibanding dijadikan kasur untuk ditiduri." kata Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"JANGAN MESUM DI KAMARKU!" kata Ino berteriak.

Shikamaru lalu menyingkirkan guling putih milik Ino dan bangkit berdiri menuju pintu keluar dari kamar Ino. Shikamaru memegang gagang pintu yang pintunya terbuat dari kayu itu. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Ino, Shikamaru berbalik untuk berbicara kepada putri yang menyukai warna ungu ini.

"Aku tidak suka kau jadi kasur karena sudah ada Chouji yang menjadi kasurnya. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh!" kata Shikamaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Ino.

Ino membuka mulutnya tidak terlalu lebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru tadi. "Lihat! Siapa yang mesum tadi, Yamanaka Ino!" kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Putri, jangan lupa pilih pendampingmu sebelum jam 12 siang!" kata Shikamaru sedikit berteriak sambil menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju lantai dua.

Satu sampai dua menit Ino tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru tadi. "APA? SIAL! AKU LUPA!" teriak Ino nyaris memecahkan jendela kamarnya serta cermin di meja riasnya. Ino bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya menyambut hari ini. Hari yang paling menyebalkan untuk Ino dan takdir Tuan Putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jam 12 siang di ruang keluarga kerajaan.**_

Ino duduk di antara Raja Inoichi dan Permaisuri Misae yang merupakan orang tua kandung dari Yamanaka Ino. _Yellow dress _selutut yang melekat pada tubuh Ino kini terlihat sedikit berantakan. Pasalnya Ino kini dilanda kebingungan, bingung antara memilih Shikamaru atau Chouji. Dia belum memikirkan baik-baik keputusannya, mau bagaimanapun juga Shikamaru dan Chouji adalah sahabatnya juga. Dari pintu ruang keluarga kerajaan, muncul dua pemuda dengan seragam kerajaan. Tak lupa dengan mahkota pangeran yang berada di kepala dua pemuda itu.

Salah satu pemuda bertubuh tambun dengan pakaian kerajaan yang didominasi oleh warna merah itu masuk ke ruang keluarga kerajaan dengan kripik kentang _favourite-_nya. Terdapat ukiran huruf A yang terbuat dari perak dengan sulur-sulur perak yang menjadi hiasan mahkota itu. Pangeran bertubuh tambun itu berasal dari perwakilan Akimichi—Pangeran Akimichi Chouji, begitulah lengkapnya. Chouji duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya sambil memakan kripik kentang _favourite-_nya.

Sementara yang satunya sudah jelas seorang Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya juga. Dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari perak bertuliskan N membuat Shikamaru terlihat lebih gagah dibanding sebelumnya. Karena, mau bagaimana pun Shikamaru menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Pangeran yang akan menjadi Raja di kemudian hari. Dengan mahkota kerajaan yang digunakan Shikamaru, itu pertanda bahwa Shikamaru punya tanggung jawab untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pangeran. Termasuk hadir dalam acara keluarga Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi. Shikamaru lebih memilih tidur di ranjangnya atau di atas atap kerajaan dibanding hadir dalam pertemuan seperti ini, tapi mengingat ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersantai-santai dengan alam mimpinya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang saatnya—" Ino memotong pembicaraan Raja Inoichi yang akan memulai pertemuannya dengan keluarga Nara dan Akimichi.

"_Tousan, _jujur aku belum tahu siapa yang akan aku pilih. Beri aku kesempatan beberapa minggu untuk menentukan pilihanku." Pinta Ino kepada Raja Inoichi.

Raja Inoichi tersenyum pada Ino dan mengacak rambut pirang putrinya yang merupakan keturunan darinya. _"Tousan _tidak akan menanyakan padamu hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Tenang saja." Kata Raja Inoichi menenangkan putrinya yang sejak duduk di sampingnya sudah terlihat tegang.

'_Tidak akan membahasnya? Apa berarti aku dibebaskan dari takdirku untuk memilih Shikamaru atau Chouji? Akhirnya list kebosananku berkurang! Yee!' _seru Ino dalam hatinya.

"Ino-_chan, _kami sepakat kalau pemalas muda ini yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu." Kata Permaisuri Yoshino—Ibunda dari Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi _shock _mereka. Sementara Chouji sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan dalam pertemuan ini. Raja Inoichi dan Raja Shikaku pun tersenyum bahagia karena keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara dapat dipertemukan dalam ikatan suci pernikahan kedua anak mereka.

"Kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Ino kepada Raja Inoichi dan juga sahabat _Tousannya _itu—Raja Shikaku.

"Lihat ini!" kata Permaisuri Misae—Ibunda dari Yamanaka Ino. Permaisuri Misae memberikan Ino beberapa foto Shikamaru dan Ino ketika di balkon kamar Ino tadi malam. Foto-foto itu juga memperlihatkan Ino yang sedang tertidur di samping Shikamaru. Sementara Permaisuri Yoshino memberikan rekaman video Shikamaru dan Ino kepada putra tunggalnya.

"Kalian cocok bukan? Foto dan video itu diambil oleh Iruka tanpa kalian sadari." Kata Raja Choza sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku tidak yakin Ino-_chan _akan memilih Chouji. Chouji benar-benar bukan tipemu _'kan_?" sambung Raja Choza kepada Ino.

"Baiklah. Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Bersiap-siaplah!" kata Raja Inoichi memperingatkan putrinya dan calon menantunya.

"Masalah pernikahan biar kami yang mengurus, kalian tinggal terima jadi. Anggap saja seperti ucapan terima kasih kepada kalian karena telah membuat kami bahagia." Kata Permaisuri Misae disambung dengan mencium kening Ino dengan lembut.

Semua orang tua dari Pangeran dan juga Putri meninggalkan ruang keluarga kerajaan. Kini ruangan yang penuhi oleh beberapa foto pendahulu mereka, hanya berisi tiga orang anak raja. Chouji masih sibuk dengan kripik kentang _favourite-_nya tanpa mempedulikan Shikamaru dan Ino yang kini hanya terdiam membisu. Tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan antar anak raja ini, apalagi Ino yang biasanya lebih cerewet dibanding Shikamaru dan Chouji. Beberapa pelayan kerajaan masuk ke ruang keluarga kerajaan untuk membersihkan ruangan yang baru saja dipakai.

"Pangeran Shikamaru, Pangeran Chouji, dan Tuan Putri Ino apa ruangan ini masih digunakan? Kalau tidak kami ingin membersihkan ruangan ini." Kata seorang pelayan berambut pirang panjang berantakan dengan kacamata bulat—Shiho.

"Tidak kres kres kres bereskan saja kres kres ayo pergi!" ajak Chouji kepada Shikamaru dan Ino. Serpihan-serpihan sisa keripik kentang Chouji masih berjatuhan di mana-mana membuat para pelayan harus mengikuti Chouji sampai pintu keluar karena, meninggalkan jejak-jejak berupa kripik kentang.

Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Ino pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga kerajaan. Chouji berjalan di antara Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka bertiga melewati lorong-lorong kerajaan yang cukup panjang. Lorong yang dihiasi dengan karpet merah serta beberapa pernak-pernik perang yang menghiasi kerajaan Nokacho ini terlihat sepi. Hanya seorang pelayan yang hendak masuk ke ruang keluarga kerajaan, mungkin akan membantu rekan-rekannya.

"_Mendokusai!" _ucap Shikamaru sambil melepaskan mahkota pangerannya dan menyuruh pelayan yang lewat sendirian itu untuk menyimpannya. "Aku ingin tidur!" sambung Shikamaru lagi dan sukses mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Ino.

"Masih sempat-sempatnya mau tidur!" kata Ino.

"Kalau memang takdir menyatakan kita untuk menikah jalani saja. Jangan membuat dirimu repot, Putri!" kata Shikamaru santai. "Tak perlu khawatir aku akan selalu menjagamu." Kata Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino dan Chouji untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Kata-kata Shikamaru barusan membuat Ino merona lagi karena ulahnya. Entah karena Shikamaru terlalu polos mengucapkan kata-kata itu, atau mungkin karena Shikamaru memang sengaja melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang! Selamat pagi_ Kaasan! _Yora-_chan!" _kata seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruang makan dengan membawa tas-tas besar. Aishi menyambut kedatangan tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Arada-_neechan!" _ kata Yora sambil memeluk tamu yang bernama Arada itu. "_Kaasan, _ceritanya lanjut nanti ya? Yora mau main sama Arada-_neechan _dulu. Oke?" pinta Yora kepada Aishi. Aishi tersenyum melihat kedekatan putri bungsunya dengan anak sulungnya itu.

'_Yora-chan, kau membuat cerita ini semakin menarik untuk kembali diceritakan. Sayangnya kau menunda bagian paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan Putri Ino dan Pangeran Shikamaru. Itu menurutku,' k_ata Aishi dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Oke… maaf bila chapter dua belum bisa memuaskan pembaca. Mungkin karena kelemahan-kelemahan yang tidak bisa Yola sebutkan satu persatu saking banyaknya *menunduk malu* Gi mana sama chapter 2-nya? Kurang gereget? Atau gi mana? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review dari para readers^^

Terima kasih buat readers yang bersedia membaca karya Yola / Siapapun itu entah silent reader ataupun bukan. Arigatou Gozaimasu! X"3

By the way, maaf yoo di chapter dua gak nyinggung-nyinggung soal langit dulu nih. Mungkin di chapter depan akan disinggung kembali. Yola pamit~~!

**Keep Hyper and Love SHIKAINO {}**  
**Love you C-SIF :***


End file.
